Computer systems conventionally use a graphical user interface (GUI) that allows for the display of various types of information. Some systems, such as MICROSOFT WINDOWS uses a desktop metaphor one which different icons are arranged, which allow a user to “point and click” on different icons to execute an application.
Example applications include word processing programs, web browsers, etc. The various icons may be selected by a user who selects different particular icons with through input from various computer input devices.
Some graphical user interfaces include touch panel displays that allow for the execution of certain applications, as a substitute for using a peripheral or built-in pointing device.